Another Birth
by Giveortake
Summary: Based on the song Order Made. Shizuo is taken through the process of his Birth/Creation by a familiar stranger. Some Shizaya fluff.


I'm really nervous about submitting this, because it's based heavily off this song called Order Made (At least I think that's what it's called...)

[ http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=hwFb-COJRxc&feature= feedf ] (remove the spaces to get it to work) Like, reaaly heavily based off of it, and I'm not sure if it counts as plagiarism. I wanted to keep the theme very much the same, but I still wanted a little wiggle room. If anyone complains, I'll take it down. I don't want to bother anyone if they're not happy about me doing this.

So, about half of this is completely my own. xD Characters, theme, part of the dialogue are not mine. Wiggle room and the other half of the dialogue is mine, though.

* * *

_Where am I?_

I don't remember this place.

But it feels familiar.

It's bright, compared to the dark. Everything is white, warm. It's comfortable.

_Am I dead?_

I hear a chuckle in front of me. I think there's someone there.

_Ah, actually you're quite far from it._

The figure gestures around himself and smiles.

_Welcome to your Birth._

He offers a hand down to me, and I take it. I didn't realize how small I was when I started. He guides me over to a pair of stools and sits on one, facing me. I take the other. _Now,_ he begins, twining his fingers and leaning his chin on the bridge they made. _What shall we do with you?_

_I have a proposition for you._

_Let's fix you up. _

Suddenly I'm warm, and I look down. I wiggle my toes, my hands, my fingers. I spread one hand along the stool. It has texture. I can feel it! I look back up at him, expectantly. Oh, he has all these as well. He smiles knowingly.

_You can't do much yet, but we're just getting started. You're going to need a lot of things in life. Two legs, two arms, two eyes to see, two hearts. Would you like any other twos?_

_Ah._I interrupt, almost guiltily._ I don't think I'll need two of everything. I can speak fine with just one mouth, so I won't need another to argue with myself. I look down for a moment with my two new eyes, closing my one mouth._

He waves a hand._ I suppose it's okay. Sometimes people don't need their head to say what their mouth already knows. Now, what else? _

He gives me clothes, hair, and a pair of glasses as an afterthought, though they please him._ Now, _he smiles warmly_, your hair isn't naturally that color, so you'll have to take care of it after you're born._

_Remember, it was a gift from me._

I nod rigorously. _I'll take good care of it, I promise._

That satisfies him and he nods back, shifting his position. _Now about those hearts then. You'll get two, and each is half of one. You'll need both to live once you're born. _He hands me two pieces. I experimentally put them together. Sure enough, they fit, like they belong together. But..

I look up at him again. _Actually, I think I'll only need one. _

He tilts his head curiously. _Why is that?_ he asks before I hand one half back to him. He blinks in surprise.

_I would like to ask you to hold on to it for me, if you can. I don't want to get used to being on my own, so I'll be without it until I find someone to give it to. I don't want to be alone, I'd rather not be born than be cruel and strong. I want to share my life with someone, and be whole only when they're there._

He is still for a moment, and then lets out a light chuckle. He nervously tugs a hand through his raven locks before he reaches into his jacket and pulls out another piece of a heart. It's one of his pieces. He winces as he takes it out a bit before handing it to me.

_You can't live without two, so you'll have to hold onto this until then. When you find that person you want to give this to, _he motions to my piece that he holds before he slides it inside his jacket, next to his other half. He relaxes and continues, _W__hen you find that special person, we can meet up again and you can take it back so you can give it to them._

I smile, grateful. _Thank you, I'll take good care of it until then._ I slide it next to mine and they lock together. They disappear, fading into my chest where he says they will reside. My chest feels a little heavier now, and I breath in deeply to get used to it. He chuckles, and then is serious again.

He reaches up to his crimson eyes and pulls out a few small droplets. They dance in the air above his hands as he shows them to me. _This is the last thing I would like to offer. They're called Tears. You can choose if you would like them or not._

_You won't miss much if you don't want them. You see, some people don't like them and wish they never had them. Sometimes they get in the way. _He looks down and away, with an almost apologetic smile. He smiles at a memory before blinking and turning back towards me. _Even sometimes I wish I hadn't chosen them when I was born._

I nod. I don't really understand, but I'm sure I will after I am born. _Yes please. I would rather have Tears so that I am not that strong. I want to care for people, and I think I will need their help for that. I don't want to be so strong that I push people away without any Tears._

He chuckles again, probably at me, and I shift a bit in my seat. _All right then, you asked for them. _He leans over and pulls off my glasses, sunglasses he calls them, with one hand and gently lifts the Tears to my eyes. They are gulped in greedily, and I nearly gape at how they fill me. Now my face is heavy. I close my eyes and take a few more breaths, relaxing again.

When I open my eyes again, he takes one that he didn't give my eyes and smears it down my cheek, playfully. _All right, so while we're at it, let's choose the flavor for your tears. They can be sour, they can be spicy, they can be salty, or they can be sweet. I think you already know what flavor you want, though._ He smiles again, which I return with a nod. I like it when he's smiling nicely at me.

Suddenly, something clicks inside me. Instead of flowing in, the Tears start fighting their way out. I double over, clutching my face, trying to catch them. He bends over near me, and whispers.

_Show me what you look like when you cry._

I throw my head back, trying to get them to come back in, breathing heavy. I realize that they're stuck inside, but are spilling out children. They're here to stay. I bring my head down to look at him, and open my eyes with a big grin. His eyes widen at the sight. I suppose me being happy about them surprised him.

The Tears stop flowing after a moment, and he wipes them away on the fur cuffs of his jacket. The cold of his twin rings on his fingers brush against my cheeks, and I lean in towards one hand. He hesitates for a moment before pulling away to grab my sunglasses and place them back on my nose, in front of my eyes. Everything is purple hued again. Everything except his bright, red eyes, contrasted against my own. I think I have brown. He said they were caramel-colored.

His smile seems a little more like a smirk now, like he's proud of his creation. I would hope would be proud, otherwise that would mean there was something wrong with me.

He hops off his stool, and I follow suit. He turns away and begins walking.

_Wait, please._

He pauses and looks back over his shoulder, no longer smirking. His eyes are curious.

_Thank you very much, truly. I know I've been giving you a hard time with my requests, but you've fulfilled every one regardless. You even gave me half of your heart so that I would be able to live. So, thank you._

He smiles and nods, knowingly. My eyes widen.

I know him from somewhere.

Turning, he walks again as I call after him. He saw my eyes before he turned, and picked up his pace.

I reach after him with one hand. _Wait,_ I called. _I have one more question to ask you._

I stumble and my hand closes around the bottom of his jacket.

_Have we met somewhere before?_

He smiles over his shoulder at me.

Then everything fades to black. My eyes rush open, and I'm in a room. My heart is pounding, and my sheets are a mess, but I feel alive.

My heart.

I pull off my night shirt and look down at my chest.

There's a small scar, right above the middle of my heart.

Our heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Um, yeah. Had to do a minor edit. xD; I'm a fool, OTL; Anyways, please review if you have the time! Remember, reviews make the world go around!


End file.
